True companions
by Elextrix
Summary: Damien fears that Kaitlyn and Cody's interactions may lead them into a budding romance. Can Cody prove Damien otherwise? Slash. Smut. One-shot. Co-written with KJ-Slashbug.


"Cody, my attractive companion." The bearded ravenette gave Cody a lustful glance. "How are you feeling with the glorious return of Brianna and Nicole Bella?" Damien was curious. He didn't like what transpired between Cody and Kaitlyn. He didn't like Kaitlyn in general. There wasn't any personal animosity...it was just the fear of losing his dear, dear friend to a woman that didn't rank above mediocrity which frightened the intellectual.

"It's good... really good Damien... it's just, there are other women I'd rather hang around with than either of the Bella twins." The 'Grandson of a plumber' told his best friend and fuck buddy. "What's it matter anyways if I like it or not?" To be completely honest, Cody didn't care too much for the return of either Bella twin. He would much rather be spending time with the current Diva's champion, Kaitlyn.

"Because what we have, Cody, is something special, if you would pardon the cliché line." Damien told the second-generation wrestler. "Kaitlyn is nothing but mediocrity. She is nothing to get worked up about. I would hate for you to sink down below to the depths of mediocrity. If you're interested in women, then go for women who possess class. Brianna and Nicole are both incredibly classy women." Sandow said; a slight smirk traversing his face just from the vivid thoughts he had in his mind about the Bellas.

"You know what, that's where your wrong. Kaitlyn is anything but mediocre. She's worked her ass off to get as far as she has in this company, and she's a really good friend to me. A better friend than you are judging by the way your acting right now." Cody turned away from his tag team partner. He didn't like having to state his mind with Damien, mainly because the 'Intellectual Saviour of the Unwashed Masses' would always use his knowledge of words to get Cody to make up with him, and end up in his bed that night.

"I can't believe I am actually forcing these words out of my mouth, but you are wrong Cody. Absolutely wrong. That little trollop is just using you. Look at Derrick Bateman. Do you remember how Kaitlyn had used him to climb up the social ladder of the WWE? It is indeed a shame that her manipulative game is actually working on you, because I thought you were above that." Damien said, quite hurtfully. He didn't know Cody felt this way about Kaitlyn. It was worse than he had thought.

"No Damien! I'm right! If anyone manipulates people in this company it's definitely not Kaitlyn! Nikki and Brie have come back and immediately want to associate themselves with us. Why would they do that? Because we're perhaps the tag team getting the most air time right now, behind Daniel and Kane of course." Cody hated raising his voice, with anyone, especially people close to him like his friends, but if it was the only way to get his point across than it had to be done. And if Damien didn't like that then it was his problem.

"I have actually contacted Brianna and Nicole into associating themselves with us, as you had just put it." Damien stepped closer to Cody. "I do not want you to end up as mediocrity. You have an impeccably bright future ahead of yourself, and I cannot bear to think of how Kaitlyn would ruin that impeccably bright future of yours, simply with her involvement. That was why I contacted the twins. So they could save you from lowering your standards. You're an intelligent young man, like me, so I am baffled as to why you can't understand that."

"You know what, I can't deal with you when your like this. You always think that you know what's right just because your the most intellectual person in WWE to this day. Well let me tell you this Damien. You don't know shit at all." Cody walked over to the door not even looking at his tag team partner. "I'm going to find Kaitlyn. Where that'll be I don't know. Don't try and find me." He said walking out of the door and shutting it with a slam.

Damien rushed to open the door. Even with the aggro Cody was showing, Damien couldn't stand to think of an academically successful young man lose everything that he had gained through the years, just because of one woman who wasn't even near his standards. "Cody! What do you exactly want me to do? Lie? Feed you with false information? Would you like me to tell you how marvellous of a woman Kaitlyn is, just so you can feel satisfied, rather than learn about the truth?"

Cody sighed deeply. "What truth Damien! Tell me this so called truth. Because what I can tell now is your feeding me with these lies because your worried about something! And I don't even know what it is!" Cody stopped to look into his tag partners eyes. "Tell me Damien. Why? Why can't I speak with Kaitlyn?"

"Because I care for you, Cody! That is why!" Damien shouted, but only out of love for the young man...as well as fear, just from the thought of said young man potentially running off into the sunset with the Texan woman. His eyes locked onto Cody's. "I am trying to show you the light. Kaitlyn is nothing but a user. I honestly cannot stand to see you get pushed to the side once Kaitlyn finds somebody else. I will do anything you ask me to, just don't allow yourself to get tricked by Kaitlyn's deceptive personality. I want you to stay by my side, where you will shine to the top in next to no time."

"Damien...I...look, I wouldn't think of...I mean what do you think I'm going to do? Leave you and never come back? I would never do that! If you were worried about that, why didn't you just tell me." Cody said, a slight smile now appearing on his face. "I'm not even fucking Kaitlyn, all we are is good friends. The only person I've been fucking lately is you."

"But how can I be sure of that? You act more concerned for the woman who you had only just acquainted yourself with, rather than your closest ally. I just am confused by that, Cody. I only want the best for you." Damien said. It seemed that Cody was thankfully getting the message now.

"You wanna be sure?" Cody asked his bearded friend. "I'll show you how you can be sure." he said, kissing Damien's lips as he finished his sentence. "You sure now?" He asked hoping that Damien knew where his loyalties lied. He wouldn't dream of leaving his best friend, especially not if they were as attractive as Damien was, even when he wouldn't stop preaching.

"Would you like to go back to my locker room?" Was all that Damien said. He couldn't say too much, with a boner making itself known in his bright purple trunks.

"I don't know. Maybe I will go find Kaitlyn." Cody teased. "But then again, you are the better offer." he smiled walking back into the locker room. "By the way, your trunks don't do you justice" Cody said staring at Damien's now bulging ring gear.

"Thank you, Cody." Damien smiled back. He chose to ignore the first part of what Cody said. He gave Cody a peck on the cheek, as a way to express his gratitude. Nobody was looking, so there was nothing the two could get scolded for. Once they finally entered Sandow's locker room, the man in the purple trunks would grin at his arousal. "You should take my trunks off then, if they aren't doing me justice."

"You do realise your perfectly capable of doing that yourself right?" Cody smirked. "I mean your a grown man after all."

"I'd hate to express my arousal verbally, but grown is the operative term there." Damien said, with his cheeks blushing into a light shade of pink. He pointed to his erection, to show what he was referring to, which quickly became as hard as rock.

"You should learn to express how you feel more. Rather than insult the WWE Universe." Cody dropped to his knees and pulled down Damien's purple ring gear down exposing the hardening length. "Is it possible you got bigger since the last time? Because it certainly looks like it."

"The only positives about the WWE universe are myself, yourself, Brianna and Nicole." Damien said, before looking down at Cody. Intelligence now went straight out of the window, and lust would act as its temporary substitute. "I can certainly thank you for making my length longer and thicker. You are a stunning specimen to look at."

"In the words of yourself, you're welcome. And can you shut up about Nikki and Brie? Don't want to be thinking about them when I've got a hunk ready to satisfy."

"Well...are you going to get to it?" Damien challenged, but it wasn't a stern or a vicious challenge. The tone was actually quite playful.

"What's the magic word Damien?" Cody smirked up at the man. If he knew Damien as well as he did, Damien would definitely say the so called magic word, just so Cody would work some magic on his body.

A sigh left Damien's lips. He didn't like saying 'that magic word', and Cody knew it. Still, getting pleasured by his moustachioed partner was far greater than not getting pleasured at all. "Please, Cody."

Cody continued to smile. "That wasn't so hard was it?" And with that he took the head of Damien's member into his mouth.

Damien had to refrain himself from saying what was hard. He didn't want to throw in a perverse sentence to ruin the lustful atmosphere that these two moustachioed gentlemen were in. Cody sucking his cock was a thing of absolute beauty, and that would nothing could stop that. Nothing.

Cody started to moan around Damien's huge and hard member. Damien was being awfully quiet for a change, so Cody decided to just enjoy the silence as he continued to suck Damien's cock.

Cody's muffled moaning would manage to produce aroused moans from the bearded ravenette. His head looked to the ceiling with nothing but ecstasy. Cody was gifted with his oral ability. Damien knew that already, but he had only just remembered the greatness of Cody's suctions.

Cody looked up to the taller man and saw Damien looking upwards himself. He smirked around the bearded man's cock and began to suck Damien again, this time going all the way down to the base of his tag partners length, making the man being sucked vocalise his arousal even more.

Damien couldn't bring himself to look down. If he did, he feared he might have climaxed just from the scenic view that he would have been given. The feeling of Cody's moustache rubbing against Damien's thick hairs was enough to send Sandow into a lust-filled trance. He growled with desire, as Cody continued to suck.

Cody removed his head from the intellectual saviour of the unwashed masses member. "Want more Damien?" he smirked up at his tag partner. "You'll have to tell me." He then took the bearded man back into his mouth, hoping he would vocalise his arousal, and what he wanted, once more.

Cody bobbing up and down Damien's length made the latter tremble slightly from the pleasure. Cody learned a lot of oral techniques throughout the past five years he had spent in the WWE, and he applied them all on Damien's cock. Damien could feel his phallus pulsate slightly, but he didn't want to climax just yet. Not just from oral. "You can stop now Cody." He remembered the magic word Cody loved to hear. "Please? I would like for you to bend over. It would be much appreciated."

Cody once again removed his head from Damien's pulsing member. "Well, seeing as you said please, I suppose I could." the younger man smiled and turned around, teasingly lowering his black ring gear down his model like legs.

"I could not care less as to how inappropriate this is, but your legs are absolutely divine!" Even when he was in a lustful state, Damien still spoke with intelligence. He was a true intellectual.

Cody smiled at this comment and turned around. "You know, I love it when you talk like that. But how're you going to feel when the only word your going to be saying is my name?" he turned around and bent over slowly, giving Damien the perfect view of his butt.

Sandow didn't speak a word; he was too mesmerized by the sight of Cody's derriere. The little pink hole quivered. It needed to be filled, and Damien was the intellectual for the job. Grabbing hold of his hard length, the bearded man rammed it inside Cody's pucker. It was a heavenly experience, when he would get to access Cody's insides.

Cody gasped at the sudden intrusion. This wasn't their first encounter like this, but Damien certainly was big, so it would take some small adjusting too. "Please Damien…you know what I want!" The younger man begged.

"I'm afraid I don't, Cody. You'll have to make yourself clear." Damien said, with growls of satisfaction blending in with his moans. Now it was Cody's turn to beg, and Damien would love every second of it.

"You're a fucking asshole for this." Cody shook his head. "Just fuck me Damien, fuck me so hard so that when it's over I won't even be able to stand easily. Fuck me so hard I'll probably lose a couple of IQ points."

"And I didn't even get a please. You are lucky that I am such a good companion to you." Damien smirked, as he would do what Cody would yearn for. Sandow thrusted in and out of Cody's ass, with as much brutality as he could incorporate into this experience.

"FUCK!" Cody screeched. It could've possible been loud enough for anyone still in the vicinity of the arena, backstage or not, to have heard. "You're really not taking it easy on me..."

"But would you want me to?" The size of Damien's smirk almost matched the length of his raging erection, which spared no mercy upon Cody's stretching walls.

"Guess not. Now fuck me Damien. Please." Cody asked, his head now facing Damien, a face like a kid asking for money to buy candy or ice cream.

"Isn't that what I am currently in the midst of doing?" Damien asked. It was in an ever so slightly cutting tone. His thrusts became more powerful and nimble once the room went back to temporary silence.

The silence was suddenly broken by moans coming from the superstar formerly known as 'Dashing'. "Fucking hell Damien! You…are…amazing."

"But as are you, dear Cody." Unlike Rhodes, Sandow did not incorporate vulgar vocabulary into this heavenly position. But like Rhodes, Sandow would frequently moan. It was his only method of expressing the euphoria he felt through his partner's insides.

"You're…so big…won't be walking for days…" Cody continued to moan in between structuring a simple sentence, as one would do when being fucked as hard as he was at this moment.

Damien would remain silent. He gritted his teeth, and prepared to make his next batch of thrusts the most brutal, yet pleasurable, that he could possibly offer. Cody would hopefully be grateful for the pain he would be in by the end of this.

"Oh…my…fuck..." was all that Cody could say as Damien continued to plunge his cock into his ass but this time at a much harder and faster pace. "Keep going..."

"Are you almost there?" The question seemed vague, but if Cody was intelligent as Damien knew he was, then the second-generation wrestler would have no trouble identifying what Sandow was asking. The length that throbbed inside his loosening heat served as a hint.

"As close as you are. I can tell." Cody said, gasping for air, as his breathing was now short and sweet as Damien continued to thrust. "Gonna…"

"As am I..." Damien could feel his heart beat with quick thumps. It was like his manhood. Throbbing by the second, Damien could tell he wasn't going to last much longer inside his close acquaintance. One plunge was all he had left, before a geyser full of semen erupted into Cody's slackened hole.

The feeling of Damien erupting inside of him was enough to set Cody over the edge. 'Oh God...' he mustered up before he came over the floor. The sensation was too much for Cody, and he almost fell to his knees.

After unplugging himself from the younger stud's hole, Damien joined Cody. He sank to Cody's level. "Promise me, Cody. Promise me that we shall remain companions for a extremely long duration of time, and that your little thing with Kaitlyn is no more."

"There wasn't anything with her anyways you idiot. It's always been with you. And of course we'll remain 'companions' as you call it." Cody quickly kissed Damien's cheek before standing up again (but not with ease). He quickly got dressed but this time into his normal clothes. "See you back at the hotel. For round two?"

"Round two shall indeed transpire. And just for calling me an "idiot", I should take you again, in this very room." Damien smirked. He slowly stood up, and begin to get dressed back into his wrestling gear. At least he could trust Cody again...until the next time he may see Kaitlyn and Cody interacting with one another.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it! Team Rhodes Scholars need more FanFiction love, in my opinion.**


End file.
